Annoying Umbridge
by ollieu
Summary: The title says it all. Harry annoying Umbridge as revenge for what she did to him. T for language!


Harry walked briskly down the stairs towards his office. As he reached the door he sighed in satisfaction; there it was, the new brass plate with his name on it.

_Harry Potter_

_Head of the Department of Defense and Aurors since 2011_

However Harry's blissful moment was soon interrupted.

"Fired?" came a screech from down the hall.

Harry smiled with humor. Today was a great day.

Dolores Umbridge was finally being taken down from being in the Ministry; Hermione taking her place. As you can imagine, Umbridge was furious. Just the way Harry liked it. Out of her comfort zone.

"Unbelievable!" squealed Umbridge, before marching towards Harry's direction of the hallway.

Harry turned back to his door, getting his keys to open it, with a smirk on his face.

The sound of Umbridge's high-heels on the hard stone floor came to an abrupt stop.

"I suppose that _you_ would be happy, Potter." said Umbridge sourly.

"Employing mudbloods and half-bloods; they have no right. I fear that the Ministry will fall to even lower levels. Breeding like dogs; just like your parents Potter." said Umbridge in a sickly sweet tone. Harry's smirk disappeared. He suddenly felt something dark and heavy erupt within him, making it hard to breath. She had reminded him of Aunt Marge; when she had made a similar comment: at which Harry had flipped.

_Don't let her get to you. _

Harry was reminded of Hermione's wise words.

_She wants you to get mad, to prove her that she can manipulate you-_

However, the words Proxy-Connection: keep-alive Cache-Control: max-age=0 ed in his mind as he turned around, having heard what Umbridge had just said.

"I doubt that those half-bloods that your wife and Mrs. Granger are breeding will turn out any better than the scumbags of this place." she spat, turning to stare at him, and seeing his expression, smiled with satisfaction.

"What's the matter Potter? Cat got your tongue?" said Umbridge in a innocent voice.

"That's it, you piece of crap!" roared Harry as he strode up to her and held her up by the shoulders, her feet in the air, due to her short height.

"Mr Potter!" said Mr Kingsley from a distance.

Harry's heart sank. Damn. Now he was in trouble.

He turned to see Kingsley marching towards him.

Umbridge smiled.

"Look what you've done now Potter! Always had a problem with your temper, didn't you? Another sack today perhaps." she whispered. Harry's blood boiled.

"Mr Potter, put Mrs Umbridge down at once." ordered Kingsley. Several passers by had stopped to see what the commotion was about.

Harry did as he was asked-with difficulty. Umbridge shivered, and began to flick dust off her clothes.

"First of all, Mrs. Umbridge, I will make it clear that you will never set foot in the Ministry ever again. Secondly, Mr Potter, I will not allow violence in your department; no matter what may provoke you or your collegues to express it." said Kingsley, glancing at Umbridge once before returning his eyes on Harry.

"You will set example, and as a lesson for all in this department," said Kingsley, louder so that everyone could hear, "you will be suspended from the Ministry for 2 weeks."

Some people gasped with shocked expressions while Harry stared at Kingsley incredulously. How could he do that to him?

"This is no grudge against you Potter, I know why you assaulted Dolores, but you cannot be rash. I have seen enough violence in this decade, and I wish to eliminate it as much as possible. However I cannot achieve this if even within the Ministry it still exists." said Kingsley in a low voice.

"Which was why I fired you." said Kingsley in a louder voice, quite bluntly towards Umbridge. She jumped, surprised at his sudden remark.

"What are you still doing here?" said Kingsley sharply, looking at her with a dislike. "Didn't you hear me? Get out, or I'll get Potter here to do it!" he said, before turning the opposite direction and left the hallway, turning right.

Silence fell for a moment, but then people began to remember what they were doing, and subsequently the sound of footsteps filled the hallway once more. Harry and Umbridge still stood opposite each other, glaring with hatred.

"You'll pay for this." growled Harry, clenching his fist.

"Of course I will." said Dolores in a sick tone. "That is, if you can keep you job!" She laughed at her own remark in a menacing tone, before turning to leave.

_You bet I will. _thought Harry.

_You will pay. _

For she had just ruined a most perfect start to the day.


End file.
